Kirachu
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Mello sat up and leaned forward. He hooked his finger under Matt’s chin and drew his head up so their eyes met. “What do we have, Matt? Sex? Lust? Some form of understanding?”


"_People say that when you find love, you should hold onto it forever. They say that Love conquers all, and that love is what makes life worth living. But what happens when the love you feel isn't enough? Sometimes relationships aren't as simple, as clear cut as maybe they should be. There's always a reason to stay, but sometimes that reason isn't enough. Sometimes the love you feel just doesn't conquer the problems that arise.  
__**This got me wondering; what happens when we loose the battle?**__  
After all, we're always told to stand ready, and fight for what we believe in. If this happens to be true love we're always pushed forward, sword in hand, ready to slay the next dragon that should rear it's ugly head. But what happens when the battle is over? What happens when the other face throws in the towel and decides that the battle is too much? It feels so easy, to give up the fight and let the dragons win.  
Loss isn't something that we deal with well. But it's something that, no matter what, we have to deal with. Although sometimes you think that you should keep fighting, the other faces may not. And it's important to remember that, we always want to fight.. it's just sometimes, the dragons are too big, too powerful.  
__**Love isn't the battle.. It's the reason that the battle is over."**_

"What the hell, Mello?" Matt said as he walked out of the bedroom. "Why do you always need to prove yourself to him?"

"Because I need to be the best, Matt, don't you understand that?" Mello replied as he threw himself onto the sofa and unwrapped a bar of his favourite chocolate.

Matt sat on the floor in front of Mello. "But why?" he asked as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes. "Why do you have to jeopardize what we have for the sake of winning?"

Mello sat up and leaned forward. He hooked his finger under Matt's chin and drew his head up so their eyes met. "What do we have, Matt? Sex? Lust? Some form of understanding?"

"_Sometimes people deny their feelings to make the inevitable ending easier. That way it's easier to let go when the time finally comes. Some people find it easier to live alone so they can never get hurt. But what happens when the feelings you have can't be ignored? What if the problem isn't what you think you know, but what you don't know you feel?"_

Matt stood up quickly. He knew the relationship wasn't a relationship from the beginning but to hear it thrown out in such a way that it seemed like a relationship of convenience hurt him worse than he thought.

Mello sat back and looked at the chocolate he held in his hand. Suddenly, he didn't feel like chocolate. He thought they had an understanding. He thought they just had fun. He didn't think anything of it, why would he? After all, it was just sex. Wasn't it?

"_Sometimes arguments can't be resolved with an apology. Sometimes people need to seethe over something before they can understand another person's opinion. Sometimes there's not enough time to seethe before you need to talk to the other person."_

"Mello," Matt said as he walked out of the bedroom. "They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Mello said as he jumped up of the sofa.

Matt dropped his head. "They've gone. There was a truck and they slipped past. I think they knew we were watching them."

Mello sat back down and put his head in his hands. "Japan it is."

Matt walked over to the sofa and sat next to the blonde. "Mello?"

"Don't, Matt. This relationship isn't going to work if we're not even clear on what it is we have."

Matt scoffed. "Relationship?" he said. "We don't have a relationship Mels, we have a bomb ready to explode at any given moment. We're a computer set to self destruct…"

Mello looked at the redhead. He knew he was right, he couldn't admit it. Instead, he hooked his finger under Matt's chin in a similar way to before.

"If you want me, I'm here. I always will be."

Matt smiled slightly before saying, "If you want me, I'll be in Japan. It'll be like a Pokemon game where Kira is the legendary Pokemon for me to catch."

Mello smiled. "Go Kirachu," he laughed.

THE END!


End file.
